


eumoirous

by pretense



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: “Since when do you hang out with Kagami?” Aomine’s question comes brash and out of the blue, very much like their meeting at the sports store. He sounds personally offended by the idea.
“Since Takao started dating the both of us,” Midorima answers without missing a beat. He couldn’t even admit it to himself at first but now, four months later, it’s become the norm. It’s really not that complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't exactly the sequel i was planning for [Mixed Signals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2737946/chapters/6136184) but [Polyshipping Day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/) came up and it felt appropriate :) today's theme is Unexpected Developments

It’s a weekend, windy with more clouds than sunlight in the sky.  Midorima is looking for his lucky item -- a yellow jump rope -- and figured it counted as a sports equipment so his feet led him to the biggest sports store in the mall. Aomine has worn out his training shoes from too much practice and needs replacement.

They’re in line for payment when Midorima recognizes the man in front of him. Aomine is arguing on the phone, staunchly defending how he’s “a grown man and can shop for myself, geez, Satsuki.” 

Midorima avoids eavesdropping after that (not that the call goes on for much longer, just a series of “yeah”s, “I know”s, and “I’ll buy you the stupid chapstick”); he politely greets “Good morning” once Aomine has put away his phone.

Aomine looks over at him, furrowed expression lifting into surprise when he sees his former teammate. “Midorima.” He looks him down and one brow arches higher when he finds the man holding a leather jump rope with yellow handles. “Those one of your… er, magic trinkets…?”

“My  _ lucky item _ .” Midorima stresses.

Aomine grins. “That’s what I said.” He watches Midorima silently fume for a bit. Poking fun at Midorima is a rare treat as he almost never loses his cool. It would be admirable if not for Aomine’s predisposition towards mischief.

“Move.” Midorima’s glasses glint bright florescent rectangles, taped fingers pushing them up his nose. Such a serious expression has no place on a high school student’s face.

“What?”

“The line is moving.”

“Oh.”

 

_ Beep. Shkk. Ding. _

_ “Thank you for shopping with us!” _

 

Aomine has his shopping bag carelessly slung over one shoulder, casually looking around the vicinity. There’s already a lot of people considering mall hours just started some fifteen minutes ago. It’s still early, he can probably get back home and get another hour of sleep before lunch. Yet he stays.

“Were you waiting on me?” Midorima asks, snapping his bag shut with the purchased jump rope inside.

One side of Aomine’s mouth twists downwards. “Kinda?”

That’s a surprise. “You’re not headed somewhere?”

“Nah. I just came here for shoes. You?”

“I’m supposed to meet Takao. We’re going to… well. Lunch. And maybe a movie. Or shopping.”

“Bahahaha!” Aomine’s laugh spills out, explodes like a water balloon, fresh and loud. Midorima’s lips are pursed, eyes narrowed. “Listen.” Aomine puts a hand on Midorima’s shoulder as a show of good intentions. “You can just say you’re going on a date.”

Midorima’s face blooms red. “Well. Yes.”

“Then you’ve got time to spare,” Aomine concludes. “Help a bro out.”

_ Bro.  _ Midorima accepts the term with caution. “With what, exactly?”

“Chapsticks,” Aomine says the word like he could taste wax on his tongue. “For Satsuki, y’know. She got pissy that I didn’t ask her to come with on my grand shopping trip.” He hefts the lone shopping bag in his possession, sarcastic.  His hand swings low as he walks backwards a couple of steps, heading further into the mall.

“And what makes you think I know anything about cosmetics?” Midorima posits, following after him nonetheless. “Ask Kise for those kinds of things.”

“Ehh what for? You’re already here.”

Midorima can give two very good reasons as to why he’s nowhere near qualified to assist him. 

“Besides…” Aomine continues, falling into step with his unwitting partner. “Kise would probably recommend those stupidly expensive stuff. I don't have the money for that, new shoes or no.”

They ride the elevator to the second floor.

“It’s great that you’re not skipping practices anymore.” Midorima comments as they step off the top landing. 

A moment’s confusion passes and Aomine wears his usual smirk. “Someone’s got to keep those upstarts in line. Thinking they can be Touou’s ace while I’m around.” Aomine snorts derisively. “ _ Please _ .”

It’s the off season but their clubs remain vigilant in practice. Next year would be the last tournament they can play against each other with their full potential.

“We’ll be expecting you at the finals, then.” Midorima eyes Aomine peripherally. His own reserved smile widening at the other man’s enthusiastic nod.

“If you can even get past us in the eliminations.”

They end up at a pharmacy, stooping over the beauty aisles in their search. They make quite a sight -- two six-foot-something jocks huddling by shelves of varying shades of pink. One or two store attendants hover by, unsure how to approach the intimidating pair.

“What do you mean you don't know her brand?”

“It means I don’t know her brand! Just grab something that looks good.”

Midorima is decidedly unimpressed. “You know Horikita Mai’s lotion but not your childhood friend’s chapstick? Unbelievable.”

“Whatever, I’ll just ask.” Aomine speeddials 1 and waits. Midorima picks up the chapsticks displayed on the top shelf and examines them like a scientist with his test tubes. The phone keeps ringing and ringing in Aomine’s ear, thinning his patience until he gives up the attempt. “She’s not picking up.” He stashes his phone into his back pocket. “Let’s just get whatever.”

“You can afford to put more thought into this,” Midorima says, sounding as if he’s personally offended.

“A chapstick is a chapstick.”

“Momoi wouldn't appreciate a cola-flavored one in any case. Put that back.”

“Excuse me, maybe I can be of assistance?”

They turn to find a short young woman in uniform before them, a plastic name tag pinned to her chest.

Midorima and Aomine share a look.

“Please.”

They exit the pharmacy with two tubes of chapstick -- berry strawberry and peaches and cream -- tucked in the shopping bag beside Aomine’s new shoes.

A phone rings just as they step out, making Aomine grumble. “Oh  _ now _ she checks her phone.” But his phone is inactive. “...Or not.”

“It’s mine,” Midorima says, pulling out his green mobile and checking the new message. “Ah. He’s here.”

“Well don’t let me keep you from your date.” Aomine shoos him away with one hand.

“It’s not Takao. It’s Kagami.”

The teasing grin falls flat from Aomine’s lips. “ _ Bakagami? _ ”

“Yes, that Kagami.” Midorima sighs, putting his phone back in his bag.

“Since when do you hang out with Kagami?” Aomine’s question comes brash and out of the blue, very much like their meeting at the sports store. He sounds personally offended by the idea.

“Since Takao started dating the both of us,” Midorima answers without missing a beat. He couldn’t even admit it to himself at first but now, four months later, it’s become the norm. It’s really not that complicated. He usually doesn’t go about boasting of it but this time is a special case. Aomine’s expression is priceless.

“ _ You’re  _ dating  _ Bakagami _ ?” Aomine throws his hands out, nearly punching a passerby in the face. The furious glare thrown his way goes unnoticed.

“I’m dating  _ Takao _ ,” Midorima reiterates with a saint’s patience. “Takao and Kagami are also dating. It’s not that hard to comprehend.”

Aomine opens his mouth then closes it, thinking. He opens it again, seeming ready to shout only to back down again, this time holding a fist against his lips as an additional measure to keep it shut until he has gathered his thoughts properly. Dark eyes flit left and right, brows drawing closer and closer until, finally, he looks up.

Midorima is wary of the expression he finds.

“You’re not having threesomes, are you?”

Crickets.

“Aomine.”

“Yeah?” His excited grin makes Midorima’s stomach churn.

“Do us both a favor and get out of my sight.”

“That’s harsh, bro.” Aomine crosses his arms, looking betrayed. “I thought we were bonding, man--”

“ _ We bought chapsticks. _ ”

“-- and now you don’t even want to answer an honest question.”

“Go home, Aomine.” The withering look Midorima possesses could’ve made a lesser man bolt. But since it’s directed at Aomine, it’s not even half as effective. They stand facing each other for long seconds without speaking.

Aomine is the first to break, ruffling up his hair. “Fine, fiiine, have it your way.” Straightening up, he steps closer to Midorima and claps a steady hand on his shoulder. “It was good to see you, I guess.”

It sounds sincere enough for Midorima, who manages a half-smile and a nod in return. “I’ll see you around.”

He watches Aomine walk off towards the escalators, just to make sure the man won't secretly tail him. Maybe Aomine has sensed his gaze for he turns around just before boarding.

“Have fun on your date!” Aomine shouts, loud enough to make several people stop and stare. They’re not staring at him, though, but at the bespectacled man on receiving his too-enthusiastic parting wave.

Midorima is beet red and gaping.

* * *

 

Kagami wears a scowl, scraping the soles of his shoes against the pavement. He pulls one foot up and checks it, leaning against a column to keep balanced. There’s an ugly stinking stain on the underside of it, some of the stuff wedged deep in the welts.  _ Ugh.  _

“What…  are you doing?”

Looking up, he finds Midorima standing beside him, scrutinizing. Kagami drops his foot with a grimace, admittedly a little embarrassed to have been found in such a position. “I, uh, stepped on dog shit,” he offers.

Midorima’s mouth twists in disgust and Kagami scuffs his shoe against the pavement again, feeling self-conscious. It was bad enough that he almost missed the train, worse that the edge of his jacket got caught between the closing train doors, and now he’s got shit on his shoes. Apparently, the universe isn’t about to let him up easy just yet. Instead of Takao who would’ve laughed good-naturedly at his circumstances, Midorima shows up first, looking down his nose at him as if Kagami himself was the shit stain on the floor.

It surprises him, then, when Midorima takes the empty spot on the column beside him. They’re some two feet apart but still, it’s the closest distance (outside of the basketball court) that Midorima has voluntarily placed himself with regard to Kagami. In all the times that Takao has dragged the both of them out for dates, Midorima has been civil with him but not entirely engaging. Kagami wants to rectify that and, he supposes, Midorima does, too.

“Here.”

Kagami is drawn out from his musings to find a purple stapler being offered to him. He blinks a few times, thinking maybe it would change form, make sense in a moment but no, it remains a purple stapler.

“Um… that’s…” Kagami wonders if everyone in the Generation of Miracles have a thing for school supplies. (He would be hardpressed to disassociate Akashi and scissors after that memorable first meeting.)

“Your lucky item,” Midorima informs him. A voice that sounds a hell lot like Aomine chanting  _ ~magic trinket~ _ grates on his mental space. “Leos rank last on Oha-Asa today.”

Oha-Asa… Oha-Asa… where had Kagami heard that before? It comes to him suddenly, like a lightbulb switching on. “That zodiac thing!” Kagami announces with a snap of his fingers.

“The correct term is horoscope but yes.” Midorima holds the stapler out further until Kagami gets the idea that he’s supposed to take it. “It seems you’ve been having rotten luck because of your sign’s dismal ranking. Oha-Asa recommends lucky items that attract good fortune to counter the bad.”

“Uh-huh…” Kagami weighs the stapler in his hand. “So if I hold on to this, crappy things would stop happening?”

“They should.”

Kagami hums as he considers it. Well, what has he got to lose? He wears an easy grin when he faces Midorima again. “Can I borrow it, then?” Midorima gives a noncommittal nod. “Sweet.”

Out of curiosity, Kagami checks if its loaded (its not) before stashing the stapler in his jacket. He notices Midorima watching him, a rare flush of muted color on his cheeks.

“Don’t break it,” Midorima cautions when Kagami catches him staring.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Side-stepping until their shoulders are close enough to touch, Kagami finds they’re just about the same height. Strangely satisfied with the fact, he stands a little prouder, gaze sweeping over people’s heads and stopping when he recognizes a certain beanie. “I’m feeling luckier already.”

“Hn?”

At Midorima’s questioning look, Kagami nods to where the crowd of shoppers have parted, revealing a dark-haired teen with keen eyes locked on them.

“Takao.” Midorima says his name like summon, near-reverent and laced with fond emotion.

Takao bounds over, smiling that smile he reserves for his boyfriends. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Only by five minutes,” Kagami tells him, pulling Takao into a quick one-armed hug.

“And you!” Takao turns to Midorima with a pout. “You didn’t even text me you were here already. I thought you got lost!”

“Unlikely,” Midorima sniffs. “I assumed you would already be at the meeting place.”

Nodding, Takao accepts the excuse. “It did look like you and Tai-chan were having a good talk while I wasn’t around, though.” He grins connivingly. “Did you talk about me?”

“Hardly.”

“Midorima here gave a stapler.” Kagami procures the item from his jacket, showing it to a very intrigued Takao. “My lucky item, apparently, so I don’t step on dog shit for the rest of the day.”

“You stepped on dog shit?” As expected, Takao bursts into laughter, the contagious kind that gets Kagami and Midorima grinning, if not outright laughing with him. He pats Kagami on the arm consolingly. “You hold tight to that. Shin-chan doesn’t usually bring other people’s lucky item along, ne?” This latter part he directs towards Midorima, who is conveniently looking off to one side.

Kagami blinks, then he stares at Takao like an everyman who had just discovered the magician’s sleight of hand.

“Let’s head on to lunch.” Midorima proposes, adjusting the bag that’s slung over his shoulder.

Takao’s heart warms, unable to stop himself from grabbing the both of them. He swoops between his equally flustered boyfriends, hooking his arms through theirs and pulling them close.

“Let’s do that!”


End file.
